Promises (Fire Emblem Awakening)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: Prequel to Burdens. Find out how Morgan marries Nah, and how promises can be broken.
1. Chapter 1

Promises

 **Alright... this is a prequel to Burdens. Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own Fire Emblem or Nintendo or anything like that...**

Morgan was sitting in his room. _It's been ten months since we found mother again..._ he thought. _I'm glad she's back!_

"Alright..." He breathed out, his old cloak over his plain white shirt. He made sure there was a tome in the pockets, before walking out, as well as making sure his sword was well concealed.

 _I wonder why mother had me pair up with Nah so much..._ he wondered absently, looking out a window. "We get along well," he spoke aloud. Morgan sighed as the sun's rays burst from a cloud. _It's peaceful._

"Wow..." He looked down below. Lucina was practicing with Chrom, and it looked even from his eye. "Hm..." He shoved his left hand in his cloak, and brought out an Elwind tome. "Mother _did_ train me with an Elwind tome for a special purpose once..."

"Hey, Morgan!" He looked behind him as Nah came up to him. "Nice day today, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he responded somewhat absently. "Right..." He sighed. "Lucina and father are really getting into it..."

"Hm?" Nah slid in place beside Morgan and looked where he was looking. "Oh. Um... right."

 _She seems kind of worried..._ thought Morgan. "Well..." He opened his Elwind tome to a new page. "See you later, then." He didn't wait for her answer. He had already leapt out the window.

"Morgan!" He vaguely heard her cry out, but he cast the spell and landed smoothly. He straightened up.

"That went well," he noted. He saw that the wooden sword his father was using was now torn in two. "Oh, uh... oops?"

"Morgan..." Chrom sighed. "That was something Robin used to do." For a moment Chrom's eyes were filled with an extremely melancholy expression. "Well... guess I'd better get a new sword."

Morgan saw a large shape, just within his vision. He looked up and saw Nah's dragon form. _She jumped too?_ "Hi," greeted Morgan as Nah landed, out of breath. "Are you okay?"

"Uh... why exactly did the two of you jump out of the window?" spoke Lucina, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"I wanted to test something mother showed me once, and I guess Nah was worried about me," grinned Morgan.

"That wasn't very smart... for a... tactician..." managed Nah, holding her Dragonstone. She straightened up as well.

Morgan shrugged. "Tacticians have to do some risky things sometimes," he declared. "With awesome strategies, and-"

"We get it," interrupted Lucina, sighing. Suddenly her face was of one of seriousness. "Morgan... you know how mother changed after she came back?"

Morgan hung his head. "Yeah." For a moment, painful memories flooded his mind before he cleared them. "Yeah," he repeated.

"Father's probably going to be lost in memories," she spoke. "Last time, when we were sparring and he got a new sword... he didn't come back until a whole hour passed."

Morgan blinked. "Oh... uh..." He paused awkwardly. "I..." He trailed off, and remembered how Lucina had lost Inigo.

"I think father's going to try and find mother," spoke Lucina. "She's been wandering off a lot lately..."

Morgan rubbed his hands together. "I know! We should trail him!" The two females looked at him dubiously. "What?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nah looked at Morgan with something he couldn't figure out just then.

Lucina nodded. "With the two of them in the state they're in right now... it's may be best to leave them alone."

Morgan sighed. "Then I'll go alone." He began to walk away, leaving the two future children silent behind him.

"Wait," spoke Nah. Morgan paused. "Morgan... your father is suppressing his emotions in front of you. If you go after him now..."

Morgan growled. "If nothing else... I have to find mother and make sure she's okay."

"Father will make sure of that," replied Lucina. "Besides, Morgan... even after the war, it's not entirely safe out there."

He showed her the Elwind tome he had in his left hand, and also drew the Iron Sword he had in his cloak. "It's not like I'm weaponless, Lucina."

"Let me go with you," spoke Nah unexpectedly. Morgan switched his gaze to look at her. "If nothing else."

"Thanks, Nah," he told her as she walked calmly next to him. She gave him a slight nod.

"I'll cover for you," sighed Lucina. "Just make sure the two of you get back before it's dark."

"Right." Morgan grinned. "Let's go!" He drew his hood up and withdrew his weaponry. He led Nah off.

After a while of silence, Nah spoke. "Have you thought of how you're going to track the Queen?"

"No," he responded cheerfully. "But I have spied on her, so... she's probably in the field where father and auntie first found her." He ran off, leaving Nah to chase him. Soon, they were on top of a cliff. "The field's not too far from here."

Nah finally stopped running, after having chased him. She stopped, breathless. "Please do not do that," she managed.

"Sorry, sorry," he spoke. "I can see mother and father from here, though. Mission accomplished, kind of?"

Nah blinked. "That is a matter of opinion," she responded. "Are you just going to wait here?"

"For a while," he replied. "Hopefully, I can get mother on her own and talk to her. Maybe I can do something."

Nah sighed as he sat down, his legs dangling over the cliff. "I think time is the only thing that'll help the Queen of Ylisse."

Morgan shook his head. "As long as I live, I'll try and help her," he declared. "There's no way the only medicine is time! Mother may be acting detached recently, but-"

"Oh, looks like you two are spying. Not very nice, is it?"

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan whipped around, grasping his sword. He raised it for it to be forced to the side. "Ugh!" he grunted, flinching for a moment. A burst of pain flashed through his body from the attacker's slash. "That sword..." He staggered backwards. "What...?"

He was falling. _The cliff...!_ He couldn't grab a tome, he couldn't even move his left arm. He would've almost laughed at the hopelessness if he didn't feel so foolish. "No..."

His vision was beginning to blur. He saw a vague green shape fly towards him. It looked bigger then him...

The jolt of pain through him was overwhelming. "Ah...!" He felt something tough under him. Morgan's vision blurred even more, before it synchronized. He realized what he was kneeling on. "Nah?"

She flew downwards, and began to turn back to normal. Morgan jumped off. "Looks like you're okay," she breathed out.

"Just bleeding from a massive sword wound," he muttered. "What was that, anyway? A bandit getting the jump on me?"

"I think so," she responded. "Anyway, it's too dangerous for you to investigate. You're already really hurt!"

"I'm fine," he replied. A slight sense of feeling slowly returned to his left arm. "If I can use my Elwind tome, I should be able to..."

"No!" spoke Nah firmly. "Bandits and whatever will have to wait. You have to get medical attention now!"

Morgan sighed. "I'm fine," he repeated. "I just need a second so that I can use my tome..." He blinked at the cliff above. "Huh..."

Nah tugged at his right arm, and he was brought off balance. "Whoa!" He fell. "Ugh..." He grunted. "Fine." He let Nah drag him along a bit, before she morphed into her dragon form. He managed to crawl over her and rest as Nah began to fly.

Morgan felt himself drift slowly into a state pf unconsciousness as his close friend flew away.

...

Morgan awoke in his room. His right arm was bandaged lightly all around. "nah..." he murmured, and remembered what had happened. "Oh...!" He got out of his bed, and grabbed his old cloak, drawing it swiftly over his body.

"I hurt," he mumbled, quickly tucking a random tome in the cloak's deep pockets. He walked out. It was nighttime.

He looked out a nearby window. "The stars are pretty tonight..." he quietly spoke aloud, leaning against the windowsill. "Hm..."

"Morgan?" He turned his head to the side to see Nah come up beside him. "Is your arm okay?"

He raised it with ease and a bit of pain. "Ow," he grunted softly. "Yeah, its fine. How long was I out, anyway?"

"Right now, it's the same day," she breathed out, standing beside him. "You've been out longer."

"I bet," he replied with a little humour in his voice. "I was totally fine, though. We didn't have to go back."

She looked at him. "I don't think so," she responded in a quiet and small voice. She looked outside.

"You have to trust your friends!" he told her with a grin on his face. Then it wore away as Morgan got a bit more serious. "I mean... you didn't trust me today, then you might no trust me in a battle. Why don't you trust me?" He looked at her.

Nah looked back at him. "There's not going to be another battle..." As she spoke Morgan blinked and Nah turned away.

"Tacticians like to be prepared for anything," he replied. "Which involves knowing everything about their army so that everything can go as smoothly as possible at all times during a battle."

"Of course," she murmured. Nah, with her head outside the window, looked downwards. "It's just... I worry sometimes."

"About me?" Morgan tilted his head. "There's no need! There's no war right now, and..." He paused as his friend looked back at him with a melancholy expression. "Um... are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded. "You wouldn't remember, but... in the future, you used to take risks like you did today..."

"Uh..." Morgan paused for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?" He staggered when she hugged him. "Nah...!"

"You were so easy to confess to then... and you still are..." Her voice was muffled as she dug her face in his shoulder.

Morgan stood there for a moment, before he wrapped his hands around the future child to hug her.

"It's just..." Nah paused. "You almost died back then... and we were all so scared. Brady managed to save you somehow..."

"I bet we all almost died," he told her in a quiet voice. They stood like that for a while, before Nah moved back and down the hallway into her own room.

Morgan sighed. _If I never got to meet mother and father again in this time... what would I be like?_ He wondered the question absently as he stared outside the window.

He shook his head. Maybe I should get some fresh air... He quickly entered his room to grab an Elwind tome, before jumping outside the window again, casting the spell to land smoothly.

"Ow," he grunted, shaking his wrist as he put his tome back into his cloak. He drew his hood over his face before walking in the shadows. Soon, he was within a small forest.

It was dark, and he found he had an Elfire tome on him. He cast a small fireball above his palm. _Lucina told me that mother taught me how to use tomes..._ he thought. _But what if I was adopted or something? Lucina was born between wars, and father dies... where was there any time for me to be born...?_ A movement a bit ahead grabbed his attention.

Morgan banished his fireball and hid behind a nearby tree. _What is it...?_ He thought. Morgan looked around the tree. Robin had a small fireball of her own above her right palm. _Mother...?!_

"A fireball..." she murmured. "I think it was Morgan... ah!" She knelt, on her knees. "A headache..."

 _Mother told me..._ remembered Morgan. _Just before we battled Grima on his back, she told me she was having these headaches that increased in intensity and frequency as the war went on..._

Robin let out a scream, raising her head. She coughed up blood. "Ah..." She was there on her knees, gasping for air. She rose shakily to her feet. Robin walked off back to the castle. "I hope no one heard me..." she murmured as she walked.

Mother... what was that? wondered Morgan. He rose, shaky. "I have to find out more..."

"Find out more on what?" A rough voice nearly pierced his ears. "Huh." Morgan saw a sword raise above him.

Morgan felt an explosive pain whip across the right side of his body before his sight went dark.

 **I totally blame addiction to Fallout 3...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan groaned, opening his eyes. Pain exploded in him when he tried to move. "Ow..." Somehow, he managed to stand, bearing the pain. He felt the part of his body that was feeling the hurt, and blinked as sticky blood emerged on his hand.

The memories flooded him. "Crap." He took a step forward, pain flaring within as he stepped. "Ugh..." Unable to muster up strength, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. _That sword... what's making it hurt so much...?_

He wiped his hand on the ground as he reached into his cloak with his other. _Maybe I can use Elwind to get to the castle..._ He stood again. "Whoa..." A wave of nausea came over him, and he stopped, panting.

 _Nope,_ he decided. _No way will I manage that._ He walked forward. _Wait... Gaius owns a candy shop... there._ Morgan walked slowly towards it. It was so early there was no one around that would take him to the castle. But Morgan knew Gaius' shop was open.

He entered. "Hey, Morgan!" greeted the orange-haired thief, sucking a lollipop. "Huh..." He walked forward and touched Morgan' chest. The tactician fell over. "Well. That's not good." He sighed. "Stay right here. I'll get Maribelle to take a look at you." Gaius left quickly, returning with his wife.

"Goodness," spoke Maribelle. She looked him over. "Give me a second, and I'll have you a bit better in a moment..."

Morgan breathed out as Maribelle healed his wounds. Enough to close them, anyway. "Thank you."

"No problem," she told him, walking towards the back of the shop. Gaius smirked.

"Alright, bye, Gaius," spoke Morgan. He exited. Maribelle healing him had restored some of his energy as well. "Alright..." He took off towards the castle, ready for an earful from Lucina.

...

"And..." Morgan shrank away as Lucina continued to lecture him. "What were you even doing?!"

"Uh..." He paused. "I... actually... um... went out for air."

"Oh?" Lucina paused. "Is that really what was happening?"

 _Yes,_ he thought. "Hm..." He paused as Robin walked by. "Lucina... there's mother."

Lucina turned around. "Yes," she replied. Worry came across her face. "Mother... she's been distant lately..."

 _What happened...?_ thought Morgan. _Yesterday... I think... mother threw up blood, and..._

Lucina gave a sigh. "Well... just be more careful, okay, Morgan? The war may be over... but the world's still a dangerous place."

As she spoke raw emotion flashed through her facial features.

 _Inigo..._ thought Morgan. The male had loved Lucina, and she had loved him back. But the young tactician had been careless, and a Risen had...

Morgan closed his eyes. As far as he was concerned, he had been a failure back then.

Lucina walked off, having clenched fists.

Morgan sighed, looking out the nearby window, simply wearing a plain white shirt. His cloak was being repaired, having been slashed.

"Hello, Morgan," spoke Nah, as the tactician turned his head.

"Hi, Nah," he replied, leaning on the windowsill. She settled into place beside him. "How are ya doing today?"

"Fine..." She paused. "Hm... Morgan, where's your cloak? I usually always see it with you."

"Well... uh... it tore a bit," he replied. _Anything's better then the truth..._

"Hm..." She looked at him, somewhat intently. She took a sniff. "What are you hiding from me, Morgan?"

"Uh... nothing?"

"Sure," she replied. "If you don't want me to eat you... spill the beans!"

He sighed. "Fine. Yesterday... someone attacked me. That's it. And I got hurt."

She gave a slight wince. "But you're fine now?"

"I guess..." He stretched. "Ow." He flinched. "I'm fine. This is nothing."

"Sometimes I worry about you, Morgan," she spoke. "Always taking everyone's requests and listening to them... like when you found Naga's Bell. Remember that?"

"Do I ever," he smiled. "No way could I forget a flower described so vividly!"

She smiled. "Just remember to take care of yourself, okay?" She gave him a brief hug before running off.

Morgan smiled. "I have great friends." He turned and walked down the hall the other direction.

...

Morgan awoke with a yawn, in his room. "Ugh..." He sat upright, and noticed that his cloak was on the edge of his bed. "Yes!" He bolted over, placing it over his figure. He breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's one matter closed."

There was a knocking at his door, and he opened it. "Nah!"

"Morning, Morgan," she replied. "Do you mind if I come into your room?"

"Nope," he replied, and the hybrid came into the room. "Anything you want to talk about in particular?"

She appeared to be in a daze for a moment. "No..." She looked around. "Shelves crammed with books..."

"Well... I have been meaning to look over a bunch of them," he admitted. "Most of them are on strategy..."

She smiled. "Always studying to be a better tactician..." She stared out his window.

Morgan paused. "Nah? You still there?" he asked.

"Oh... yes." She turned to face him again. "Do you mind coming with me somewhere?"

"Sure," he replied, grabbing an Arcthunder tome from one shelf and placing it in his cloak's near stupidly deep pockets.

"Then let's go!" She took his hand and tugged him with her. Before he knew it, they were out of the castle.

 _Nah looks so carefree,_ he noted as she tugged him along. _So unlike how she normally is... quiet... and static, like when she told me about her life..._ He couldn't prevent himself from smiling as she tugged him along with her. _I'm glad that Nah has this side to her._

"Here!" Nah had Morgan behind a tall tree, behind the castle. "A flower! Naga's bell!"

He breathed out. "I see it." He bent down for a closer look, Nah beside him. "Just lying there on the ground..."

"You did it, didn't you?"

"What?" Morgan felt himself freeze at her words. _How did she figure out so quickly?_ he thought. "Um..."

"Don't try to hide it, Morgan," she replied. "I'll know if you're telling the truth or not."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Yeah. I found that flower... you don't want to know. Guess it grows in less time then every 200 years, huh?"

"Maybe..." She smiled at him. "Why did you do it, Morgan?"

"Well..." He averted his eyes from her. "Uh... well, you looked kind of sad after Nowi and Ricken left to do some business. Remember when I was gone for a couple of days? That was where I went."

"Thank you!" She reached out and hugged him, and he smiled at her playful nature.

"You're welcome."

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(Also... I feel out of touch with Awakening now...)**


End file.
